One Thousand Words
by Emoanimeducky
Summary: Ulquiorra has been with Inoue for over 6 years. have emotions finally plagued him? What about this war? When Ulquiorra comes back will Inoue's big secret finally be exposed? Rated T to be safe, Ulquiorra x Inoue


One Thousand words

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach nor do I own the song used in here called One thousand words okay!

Claimer: I own my ideas... lol!

Sorry alert: Sorry about Ulquiorra's well... OOC ness. He's a little more talkative but yeah... also sorry about killing off everyone in the seretei he-he...

Summery: Ulquiorra has been with Inoue for over six years have emotions finally plagued him? What about this war? When Ulquiorra comes back will the big secret finally be exposed?

Orihime sat on her bed in Hueco Mundo. She had been bushing her long thin black hair with a small silver comb. It had stars and small flowers on the front side of it. Orihime had died her hair black after a long time. In a way she believed it would help her fit in if it was a different color along the lines of black or blond. Orihime was wearing an ankle length dress with two different layers. It was white with a few black outlining and it had been a little ruffled at the bottom. Her hair was up in a low pony tail, with two ribbons attached, consisting of the colors baby blue and white.

Orihime had her room decorated with clouds. Her bed cover was a silky white with a pillow as soft as well… a bunch of fluff. She had a nightstand next to her bed which had flowers and a few long pieces of quarts in a vase. She also had a diary that held her biggest secret.

"Orihime… I believe it's time you ate…" A familiar voice said walking into the room.

"Yes… Thank you Ulquiorra… Before I do so though can I know how my friends are doing? Are they okay? Please inform me as to their status." Orihime said in a polite and still kind of worried tone.

"Ichigo and the others have been dead Orihime, for over six years." Ulquiorra said as he tried to relax Orihime… It didn't work…

"Oh… Yes, silly me I must have forgotten." Orihime began to cry.

"It wasn't your fault. If we hadn't ever brought you here they'd be fine… I'm sorry it was my fault you may hate me if you like but I don't think it will make a difference." Ulquiorra was about to leave when he heard Orihime singing.

"I know that you're hiding things. Using gentle words to shelter me, your words were like a dream. But dreams can never fool me, not that easily. I acted so distant then and didn't say good bye before you left. But I was listening; you'll fight your battles far from me, far too easily."

Ulquiorra gave a small rare smile before leaving the room. Orihime was always like this. She was distant and always sang songs expressing her feelings. This was the first time though she had sung a song in English. Orihime usually sung songs like Sakura Hiyori or Houki Boshi, which were both Japanese songs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hum…" I said board like I usually was. 'I wonder if I should walk around this place. I never did get to see any part of this except when Ichigo and the others tried to save me… Why do I feel so happy though? Remembering my friend's death shouldn't be happy… Or was it something else?' I thought to myself. I walked to the door of my room and to a small peek outside to make sure nobody was anywhere in sight. There wasn't a soul in sight. I walked carefully down the long seemingly endless hallways. The walls could probably even echo your breathing patterns. It was just too quiet. I heard foot steps but, I didn't know from what direction. I wanted to turn back but my body wouldn't obey. I didn't know what I was feeling now. It was a presence I knew but didn't know.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked out of the kitchen with Orihime's lunch. I looked at the clock, its black pointed outlines and creepy sharp edges could scare any human. I walked slowly down the hallway. It was a little less dull this afternoon unlike many other countless days. I knocked on Orihime's door to make sure I wasn't interrupting anything but, I heard no response. I walked in and set the food on the near by desk. Something wasn't right, Orihime wouldn't be playing "hide and I'm not coming out!" again without me hearing a rustling noise or even a small almost soundless sob. I couldn't sense her pressure at all. I ran out of the room without a thought at in my head. All I knew was… That woman is gonna get herself killed if she's not careful.

Why would I care though? Yes there was no reason for Orihime to stay because soul society and Aizen were destroyed. She stayed though I don't know why. Oh why do I even care I shouldn't right? I heard small footsteps that almost seemed partially secret. What was that woman thinking? She knows the last time she bumped into Grimmjow she almost got herself killed!

I was running as fast as possible when I tripped? Yes I tripped over the very person that had me… Had I been worried? I don't know… Why was I feeling like I needed to find her?

"Ulquiorra you know you're really heavy…"

"Why… W-were y-you" I caught my breath as I stood up pretending nothing just happened, "Why did you leave your room without even the smallest note of where you were going?"

"Well… I don't know! I felt like leaving the room because I felt board!" Orihime said fixing her hair out of her face.

I gave a glare, "And you didn't have time to at least leave a note on your bed or something like that?"

"Nope…! Anyway what is so important that you had to trip over me?"

"You think I can see to well while looking for you while running like crazy?"

After a long argument we finally walked back into Orihime's room.

"Okay now could you please eat…? Last time I made the mistake of assuming you'd eat lunch without a problem now but apparently I have to keep you company right?"

"I don't really feel hungry though!"

"Not this again…"

"You know all the time I've known you, you have never talked this much!

An awkward silence struck the room. It lasted for about five minutes when I said, "Inoue I think you should eat…"

"Did you just call me by my first name? I thought I was either "Woman" or Orihime…"

"That doesn't really matter you shouldn't starve yourself."

"But really I'm not hungry!" Orihime had a sad tone in her voice she was trying to hide.

"You expect me to believe that?" I was quite amused at Inoue's resistance, "Is something wrong?"

"I can't remember them… I don't remember their smiles and I can't remember why I'm so attached. It's just… now you're my only friend and every time you leave I always feel lonely and well… I just don't know. It's like that feeling I had when I first came here. I waited patently just to be saved and with my friends but… Now I can't help but wonder what they were like… It's like I've been here so long that all my memories are now gone and all I can remember is the pain."

"Maybe I can tell you a bit about what they were like. I remember listening to you tell me a lot about them."

"Thank you Ulquiorra…"

"Let's see… Ichigo was a brave man whom you clung to most. You accompanied him when rescuing your friend named Rukia. Rukia was a woman from the seretei. She was the one who gave Ichigo his shinigami powers or at least helped him unlock his power. Ishida was a Quincy who liked to sew and had a very strong ability with archery. Sado was someone who was very strong. Apparently as you said, you couldn't imagine him to lose a fight. Ichigo, Sado, and Ishida were the ones who tried to…" I paused for a moment thinking of what Inoue is thinking. I looked over to Inoue to see if she had taken any sudden reaction to my semi finished sentence. She had small tears beginning to form in her eyes. Her fingers were gripping her white dress as if trying to hold back tears, "Inoue please don't cry."

No response.

I turned to Inoue and embraced her lightly. Thinking to myself I realize I hadn't shown any emotion for years besides annoyance and anger. Now I feel many other things like happiness and right now I feel sad. Was it Inoue generating such an effect on me?

That's when the door swung open…

"HEY ULQUIORRA, IT'S LIKE FIVE O'CLOCK!!! WHAT are you…?" Grimmjow began to laugh.

I quickly got back to a much more suitable position and said, "What is it now you stupid piece of crap?"

"For starters you missed the meeting about a discussion concerning the rebuilding of Soul Society."

"Rebuilding of Soul society? Then if they do that wouldn't that… Wouldn't that 'cause a… "

"Another war and yes I believe it is so" Maya the new third Espada said as she pushed Grimmjow aside.

"All high ranking Espada would have to go to the Seretei to settle the differences for both of our nations once and for all. We've tried for a peace treaty but they refuse us all allies.

"Shinigami vs. Espada…?" Orihime said trying to make sure she knew what was going on…

"Yes… How long do we have to prepare?" I asked hoping since there was a meeting today that wouldn't mean that…

"The war will be tomorrow." Maya said looking at Orihime's shocked face.

"Thanks for the… Information..." I said trying not to show any more emotion. I left Inoue for an hour or so. I had gone into my room searching for two things. When I had found what I was searching for I left my room and went back to Inoue… When I reached her room I heard… Crying? Was Inoue crying? Why in the world would she be crying?

"Not another war… Oh God don't take him from me please…"

"Inoue why are you crying right now?"

"Ulquiorra I don't want you to go… I don't want to risk you dying…"

"Inoue what's the big deal if I were to die?" I asked in wonder. I looked over to see her face soaked in salty tears. Her hair was beginning to stick to her face.

"If you die then I'll have nobody… and well..."

"Don't feel guilty if death befalls me… When I leave promise me when we all come back, that you'll be waiting for me, with a smile gracing your face." I said and smiled… 'Why do I feel so strange…? Do I love Inoue?'

"I promise!" Orihime said hugging me tightly. I held me arms around her and sighed.

'Why tomorrow?'

Before I had to leave though the next day I handed Inoue a copy of a book called 'The Outsiders' I know she'd like it especially because I loved it when I had first read it and I still do…

**After the long year lasting war…**

We finally won and I was happy. Even though it was a long battle I just was eager to see Inoue's face. I walked through the hallways of our fortress. I ran through hallways to walk into a room to see Inoue smiling at me with sweet look in her eyes.

He was smiling at me and I couldn't believe it enough after a long three hundred and sixty-two days. I stood up to hug him! I was so happy after all of my sadness. Before he's left I wanted to tell him something but, I hadn't the chance to so… I brought my lip close to his ear and said in a low whisper, "There are one thousand words I could say to you Ulquiorra but, these are ones I hope you never forget. It's been my big secret for so long and well... I… Love… You…"

**I know that you're hiding things  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
Your words were like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me  
Not that easily  
**

Inoue realized that she will have to deal with emotions and hope for a better tomorrow…

She did…

**I acted so distant then  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
But I was listening  
You'll fight your battles far from me  
Far too easily  
**

Ulquiorra had to leave for battle and would come back, with a smile that would bring a smile to hers.

And he did.

**"Save your tears cause I'll come back"  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
But still I swore  
To hide the pain when I turn back the pages  
Shouting might have been the answer  
What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart**

"I will be back" Ulquiorra said reassuring Inoue.

Orihime knew she would not see Ulquiorra for a long time.

But she finally got him back.

**Though a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
Crossing over the time and distance holding you  
Suspended on silver wings**

"Even though your gone now you'll know what I'm feeling even from a long distance

Come back to me soon" Orihime said holding back tears.

**  
And a thousand words  
One thousand confessions  
Will cradle you  
Making all of the pain you feel seem far away  
They'll hold you forever**

Now that you're back I'm not letting you go not now, not ever

**Oh a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
They'll carry you home and back into my arms  
Suspended on silver wings ohhh  
**

'Once more I can feel your embrace and be happy' Ulquiorra thought to himself

**And a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll cradle you  
Turning all of the lonely years to only days  
They'll hold you forever**

"Be happy Inoue" Ulquiorra said

"Please continue to stay here with me…" Inoue was interrupted by a pair of lips against hers... She closed her eyes and from this point she knew life was gonna be everything it would seem... A happy life for everyone...

* * *

Hey how was that? It's my first Orihime and Ulquiorra fanfic. I literally just thought of how to end it! I really enjoyed writing this and I hope everyone enjoyed it! Well please review! Tell me if I should make another story for this couple! 


End file.
